1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrow rest for archery. More specifically, the invention relates to the use of a rotating arrow rest for fishing arrows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of employing an arrow rest for archery bows wherein the arrow rest is connected to the sidewall of the bow generally in the window area of the bow is known and an accepted practice. Such arrow rests are employed to form a support for the arrow shaft, whereby the arrow shaft may be aimed accurately as it is shot from the bow. Frequently, the bow rest will involve a pair of articulated arms that make contact with the arrow shaft at two points of contact which are traditionally positioned such as to allow the trailing feathers of the arrow to pass by undisturbed, an unnecessary feature for fishing arrows since they usually have no feathers. In this manner, the force of the bow string used to propel the arrow results in certain downward and lateral forces on the arrow shaft which are in turn partially compensated for by the presence of the arrow rest. Traditionally, such arrow rests involve frictional contact only. However, recently at least one manufacturer has proposed the use of a spinner or wheel to reduce the friction. Such a device involves resting the arrow in a symmetric channel around the circumference of the spinner and launching the arrow as the wheel with arrow resting therein travels along the shaft of the arrow. However, such a device does not fully compensate for the oscillations and forces induced in the arrow as it is launched.